Vocaloid: Make Me Human
by Myra Elric
Summary: Right now this is a collection of songs that I've made for my fanloid. Her name is Naranja and her male counterpart Naranjo, her color is orange, and her character item is cake.  I might write a story about her someday.
1. The Heart's Ballad, By: Naranja Ruida

_**Heart's Ballad **_**By: Naranja Ruida**

My master has burned,

I could not stop the fire.

She said she'd give me flesh,

But proved to be a liar.

Holding her limp body, I cried;

*What is it to be human?

Give me something real.

What is a heart?

Please help me feel.

Show me … I want a soul!*

I wandered through a ghost town,

Watching as a crimson sun flew by.

I tripped along the narrow streets,

But was caught by a hand as blue as the sky.

Looking in his sapphire eyes, I pleaded;

**

A new home, my home.

It feels as if something's begun …

So very kind, he fills up my heart …

No … Impossible … I don't have one.

Going to his master, I begged;

**

"I could try, but not guarantee …

The pain you might feel,

Is it worth the risk?"  
This final test was my love's seal.

Bracing my metallic heart, I whispered,

**

What is it to be human,

Love … happiness … illness.

AaaAh

What is a heart,

Beating … throbbing … breaking.

AaaAh

I want a soul,

Shining … thriving … dying …

… AaaAh … oooh…


	2. Robotic Ballad,By:Kaito Shion

_**Robotic Ballad**_

By: Kaito Shion (My friend Micki Patrisha wrote this with me.)

In a town abandoned by the world

I first hear her lonely calls

She stumbles through the dusty streets

I watch, ready to catch her if she falls

I think as I hold her:

_On your journey to be human_

_Let me be by your side_

_If I can help you have a heart_

_Let me be your guide_

_I want to help you find your soul_

My master opened up his home to her

My heart opened just the same

She says that her heart is hollow

I know there is one in her metallic frame

I say as I watch her:

_On your journey to be human_

_Let me be by your side_

_If I can help you have a heart_

_Let me be your guide_

_I want to help you find your soul_

I dare to say that I felt love

Despite my robotic shell

Soon she will become human

Will she fall under another man's spell?

I whisper as I love her:

_On your journey to be human_

_Let me be by your side_

_If I can help you have a heart_

_Let me be your guide_

_I want to help you find your soul_

The whole world seems to darken

Like the skies are clad in black

I trace the letters on her grave

What I wouldn't give to bring her back…

I cry as I miss her:

_Your journey has come to a sudden end_

_The whole way I was by your side_

_I wonder…did you finally find happiness?_

_I'll never know the answer, though I was your guide_

_All I know is that you finally got your wish._

What is it to be human?

Remembering…feeling…forgetting…

What is a heart?

Tender…gentle…hurtful…

What is her human soul?

Forming…living…fading…


	3. Love, By: Naranja Ruida

_**Love**__, By: Naranja Ruida_

It's stealing kisses,

When others aren't watching.

It's warm embraces,

When you are crying.

Yes, that's what this is.

It's early in the morning,

When the world is unaware.

It's seeing you smiling,

When I play with your hair.

Of course that's what it is.

*I've felt nothing like it before,

It feels so out of place.

Even if I walk out the door,

I could never forget that face.

So what if it's strange,

I'll love you when others won't.*

It's a midnight kiss,

When we should be sound asleep.

It's in your eyes,

When I look so deep.

That has to be what it is.

It's the passion of the moment,

When I'm swept into your arms.

It's the most subtle comment,

When I've fallen to your charms.

I know that's what it is.

**

It's the feeling of your kiss,

When we stand at the alter.

It's knowing nothing is amiss,

When our love doesn't falter.

I love what it is.

**

Have you felt it before?

I don't care if it's out of place,

If I walked out the door,

I'd never forget that face.

Is it strange to love you when others won't?

Because that's exactly what it is.


	4. Naranja Ruida Profile

_**Naranja Ruida**_

**Name Meaning-** Orange Sound

**Nickname- **Nara-tan

**Appearance-** Long, smooth orange hair and bright gold eyes (Kaito compares them to a solar flare). She wears arm and leg warmers that are fastened with belts at the top bottom (think of Sasuke's arm warmers). She wears an orange, Spanish style shirt and her skirt is white and pleated. She loves sneakers. There is always a locket with a picture of her creator around her neck. She also wears Spanish style bangles on her wrist.

**Personality-** She appears confident and fun loving, but because of the way he found her, Kaito knows what she is really like. She wishes to be human with every fiber of her being, and when she first meets Kaito she is desperate and begs him to help her reach her goal. Eventually she shows her kinder, softer side to kaito. She can't stand even the thought of others being angry with her and she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone even if she wanted to. She mainly speaks Spanish, a little English, but she actually isn't that good with Japanese.

**Likes- **Cake, orange, she thinks humans are amazing creatures. She loves to sing (obviously) and play the guitar.

**Dislikes-** Rude people, those with no regard for other people's feelings … she also HATES eggplant. (Poor Gakupo )

**Character Item-** Cake

**Color-** Orange (but you already guessed that didn't you? )

**Singing Style-** Sometimes slow, romantic songs, but mostly alternative rock.

**Voice Configuration (Just in case you want to play with her voice)- **Based off of: Megpoid, 0 Breathiness, 40 Brightness, 50 Clearness, -25 Gender Factor, 10 Opening

**Naranjo Ruido**

**Name Meaning-** Male version of Naranja Ruida

**Nickname-** Nara-baka

**Appearance-** Orange hair and bright gold eyes, usually wears a collared shirt that is half way unbuttoned, an orange untied tie on the collar, and black Pants. Likes black wrist bands. Impartial when it comes to clothes, but does prefer button-up shirts. Only wears orange nail polish because his sister does and he thinks it's funny.

**Personality-** Loves cats. He is very confident with everything except for asking girls out on dates. He does the best he can at everything (except for singing, he usually just sings to himself), but sometimes that gets him into trouble because he does tend to go over the top with certain things. His saying is, "Confidence is everything!" and "I'm a beast!"

**Likes- **Cats, Cake, competition, cheering people on.

**Dislikes- **People who insult others

**Character Item-** Cake

**Color- **Orange

**Singing Style- **Up-beat pop or rock. Very rarely Duets

**Voice Configuration**- Based of off: Megpoid, 0 Breathiness, 22 Brightness, 10 Clearness, 55 Gender Factor, 6 Opening


	5. Changing the Rainbow, Duet

_**Changing the Rainbow, **_**By: Naranja Ruida & Kaito Shion**

(Naranja) It's raining,

But when we look in the sky

We'll still see the sun.

Oh, it's pouring,

But I know, when all is said and done,

We'll see the rainbow.

(Naranja) *I'll try to change it,

Put orange next to blue,

Blend the colors,

So I can be right next to you.

But it's never easy … changing the rainbow.*

(Kaito) It's raining,

But now the clouds are rolling in.

Oh, it's pouring,

But in the end, I know we will win.

We'll see the rainbow.

(Kaito) **

(Both) The colors are fading,

As the lightning strikes.

I never meant to keep you waiting,

On these cold, dark nights.

It was just too hard … to change the rainbow.

(Naranja) But, I won't stop.

(Kaito, as Naranja sings) No, I won't stop.

(Both) **

(Kaito) Changing the rainbow.

(Naranja) Changing the rainbow.

(Kaito) We will win, (Naranja, as Kaito sings) We'll see the rainbow.

(Naranja) We'll see the sun, (Kaito, as Naranja sings) We'll see the rainbow.

(Both) We're going to change it,

We'll put orange next to blue.

Blend the colors,

So I'll be right beside you.

No, it's not easy … but we're changing the rainbow …

(Both) We've changed the rainbow.


	6. The Worst Kind of Thief, Duet

_**The Worst Kind of Thief, **_**By: Naranja (**_**featuring Kaito)**_

She's my dearest friend,

So why do I hate her when she's with you?

She's important to me,

So why do I think her love isn't true?

Still, I can't help wanting you …

*I'm the worst kind of thief,

I want to steal you from her.

I'm the worst kind of thief,

I want to steal her thunder.

No matter what she says,

I want you to see only me.*

I'm terrible, aren't I?

I've taken your beautiful blue heart.

She hates me, doesn't she?

I've torn that graceful green girl apart.

Still, I can't help loving you …

I can't believe I'm doing this,

I can't believe you're looking at me.

But now you're taking my hand,

As you whisper to me, "_I'm so sorry._"

(_Kaito) I'm the worst kind of man,_

_I let you steal my heart from her._

_I'm the worst kind of man,_

_I let you steal her thunder._

_"I love you," She says._

_Yet all I see is you._

(Naranja starts to cry and shout)

I can be so selfish,

I can be so mean.

_(As Naranja sings)But I love you._

I should feel awful,

I should feel ashamed.

_(As Naranja sings)But I still love you._

I'm the worst kind of thief.

_I'm the worst kind of man._

(Both)But I still love you.


	7. BEAT FESTIVAL!

_**BEAT FESTIVAL!, **_**By: Naranja (featuring: Kaito, Gakupo, Rin, and Len)**

Hey, I've got a secret.

Lean in close and I'll tell you.

C'mon, I bet you wanna hear it!

How many beats? Only a few!

(Kaito: How many heart beats does it take to fall?)

*Beat one,

First sight cliché.

Beat two,

The heart Ricochet.

_(All Featured) BEAT FESTIVAL_!

Hey, that's only the first two.

Lean in close, I'll continue.

C'mon, didn't you hear it?

One more time? It's always true!

(Gakupo: How many heart beats does it take to fall?)

Hey, you know it's not over.

Inch closer, it's time for the next two.

C'mon, listen to the rhythm.

How many more? Only a few!

(Rin: How many heart beats does it take to fall?)

**Beat three,

First true kiss.

Beat four,

The eternal bliss.

_(All Featured) BEAT FESTIVAL!_

Hey, we've reached the finale.

Come closer, I'll show you. (Naranja winks)

C'mon, time for demonstration.

One last time? Final repetition!

(Len: How many heart beats does it take to fall?)

Did you hear the *Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump*

_(All Featured) *Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump!*_

Can't you hear the *Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump*

_(All Featured) *Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump!*_

(All Featured + Naranja)_**BEAT FESTIVAL!**_


	8. Stolen, By:Taito

_**Stolen**_** By: Taito (Yandere)**

I see him by your side,

My chest begins to ache.

That blue hand that touches you,

I wish it would disappear.

I've fallen, why can't you see it?

That is why I cannot stop …

*Because stolen kisses are the sweetest,

Just like your orange hair is the cutest,

Your scarlet blood is the loveliest,

And your crimson tears are the prettiest.

I will steal you, and you shall not be returned.*

I see you walking home alone,

My hand starts to reach for yours.

Suddenly his arms envelop you.

I wish I were caressing you, but …

Will you spend your night beside him?

This is why I will not stop …

When I send him to the darkest morgue,

His light will never reach you.

You will be mine and mine alone.

Unaware that I have saved you,

You wait atop that pure white balcony.

But he won't be the one to meet you there …

Because I've stolen your sweetest kiss,

Just like I've stolen your cute orange hair,

Your lovely scarlet blood,

And your pretty crimson tears.

Why do you struggle?

Why do you run?

Don't you know I've freed you?

You can finally love me.

Why will you not stop?

Are my kisses not sweet enough?

Is my purple hair not handsome enough?

Is my scarlet blood not lovely enough?

Are my crimson tears not pretty enough?

If you'll not give me your heart,

If you'll not take mine in return …

Then I will do it for you.

(the sound of ripping flesh) (Naranja screams, Taito laughs wickedly)

We'll belong … only … to each other … (music fades, leaving the faint sound of breathing)

(Breathing fades)


	9. Confidence is Everything, Duet

_**Confidence is Everything, **_**By: Naranjo Ruido, (Naranja's Twin) Featuring Haku**

(Shouts epically) Look at me! I radiate confidence!

(Starts singing) The moon shines brightly,

Its radiance almost matches mine!

But I outshine even the sun,

So of course they are both jealous!

I'm a beast!

*Confidence is everything,

How do you think I got to where I am?

I believed in me! That's how!

Confidence is everything!*

But, you and I are different!

Your self confidence is low,

Yet your light far outshines mine.

Your soft red eyes belie your strength.

I'm a beast!

If you'd only believe!

Believe in who you are!

(Haku: I don't think I can.)

Then I'll do it for you!

You're a beast!

Confidence is everything!

How do you think you'll there?

I'll believe in you! That's how!

Confidence is everything!

I want to show you all that you can be.

(Haku: I'm terrible … I always mess up.)

Don't give in, show no fear!

(Haku: I need another drink.)

Throw that bottle away! That's not confidence!

(Haku: Then what is?)

Believe in your strength … I know I do!

(Haku: Maybe I could try…)

I know you can, just say it with me.

We're beasts! (Haku, as Naranjo sings: W-we're beasts…)

(Both) Confidence is everything!


	10. Naranja and Naranjo Profile

_**Naranja Ruida**_

**Name Meaning-** Orange Sound

**Nickname- **Nara-tan

**Appearance-** Long, smooth orange hair and bright gold eyes (Kaito compares them to a solar flare). She wears arm and leg warmers that are fastened with belts at the top bottom (think of Sasuke's arm warmers). She wears an orange, Spanish style shirt and her skirt is white and pleated. She loves sneakers. There is always a locket with a picture of her creator around her neck. She also wears Spanish style bangles on her wrist.

**Personality-** She appears confident and fun loving, but because of the way he found her, Kaito knows what she is really like. She wishes to be human with every fiber of her being, and when she first meets Kaito she is desperate and begs him to help her reach her goal. Eventually she shows her kinder, softer side to kaito. She can't stand even the thought of others being angry with her and she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone even if she wanted to. She mainly speaks Spanish, a little English, but she actually isn't that good with Japanese.

**Likes- **Cake, orange, she thinks humans are amazing creatures. She loves to sing (obviously) and play the guitar.

**Dislikes-** Rude people, those with no regard for other people's feelings … she also HATES eggplant. (Poor Gakupo )

**Character Item-** Cake

**Color-** Orange (but you already guessed that didn't you? )

**Singing Style-** Sometimes slow, romantic songs, but mostly alternative rock.

**Voice Configuration (Just in case you want to play with her voice)- **Based off of: Megpoid, 0 Breathiness, 40 Brightness, 50 Clearness, -25 Gender Factor, 10 Opening

**Naranjo Ruido**

**Name Meaning-** Male version of Naranja Ruida

**Nickname-** Nara-baka

**Appearance-** Orange hair and bright gold eyes, usually wears a collared shirt that is half way unbuttoned, an orange untied tie on the collar, and black Pants. Likes black wrist bands. Impartial when it comes to clothes, but does prefer button-up shirts. Only wears orange nail polish because his sister does and he thinks it's funny.

**Personality-** Loves cats. He is very confident with everything except for asking girls out on dates. He does the best he can at everything (except for singing, he usually just sings to himself), but sometimes that gets him into trouble because he does tend to go over the top with certain things. His saying is, "Confidence is everything!" and "I'm a beast!"

**Likes- **Cats, Cake, competition, cheering people on.

**Dislikes- **People who insult others

**Character Item-** Cake

**Color- **Orange

**Singing Style- **Up-beat pop or rock. Very rarely Duets

**Voice Configuration**- Based of off: Megpoid, 0 Breathiness, 22 Brightness, 10 Clearness, 55 Gender Factor, 6 Opening


End file.
